If You Loved Me
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Maybe things weren't as perfect as they thought....LitaCena oneshot. challenge response.


Title: If You Loved Me

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Cena

Spoilers: 9/4/06 Raw.

Notes: Response to captivatingme's challenge posted on Litafics on LJ. Title comes from Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence. I blame my John muse for the angstyness of this one.

Summery: Maybe things weren't as perfect as they thought…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Cena stormed into his locker room and kicked his bag across the floor. It was bad enough he'd just lost the match but then seeing his girlfriend standing there laughing with her hands all over Orton was more than he could take. He pulled his phone out of the bag he'd just kicked and dialed her number only to be put straight through to her voicemail. He resisted the urge to throw the phone at the wall.

He'd only been seeing the redhead for 2 months but he thought everything was fine, they were starting to get serious about each other, and he was even pretty sure he was actually in love with her. Now he was starting to think maybe he was wrong. John paced around his locker room while he decided what to do. He ran his hands over his head before finally deciding to look for her.

"Li…if you're there please open the door…I really need to talk to you…"

He pounded on the door but got not answer.

"She's gone…she left straight after the match"

John turned to see Edge standing not far away.

"Did she say anything?"

"Just that she'd see me later…why?"

"It doesn't matter…"

John walked slowly back to his locker room, he tried calling the diva 3 more times but always got her voicemail. He showered and changed before he went back to the hotel. He knocked on Lita's door for 10 minutes but there was no sound from the room, no sign that she was even there.

He sat in his own room, looking at his phone as it lay on the bed. He was willing the phone to ring; he'd already left at least 8 or 9 messages on Lita's voicemail. He sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. Everything was fine, or so he'd thought, he'd spoken to her before the match and she'd said everything was ok. She'd kissed him and said she'd see him after the match. So either she was lying to him or her whole personality had changed during the course of one match. He picked his phone up and dialed her number again, only to hear her now familiar voicemail. Eventually he fell into a restless sleep with his phone in his hand, still waiting for her to call him back.

Lita sat on the end of the bed in her room, listening to John's messages, each of them sounding more hopeless and desperate than the last. She knew she was being cruel, she didn't mean to hurt him like this but it was the only way. The diva raked a hand through her long hair and sighed as she flipped her phone closed. She didn't really know why she was doing this anymore than he did. She hadn't meant to laugh at him when he was standing in the ring looking at her but she just couldn't help herself. She didn't feel anything for Orton, but part of her wanted John to think she did, she wanted him to be jealous.

John woke up next morning still dressed in his clothes from the night before with his phone lying next to him on the bed. The first thing he did was check his messages and missed calls. There were a couple from his brothers but still there was nothing from the redhead. He showered and changed quickly, all the time hoping she would call.

After pacing the floor of his room for half an hour trying to figure out what was going on in his girlfriend's head he decided to stop guessing, he had to find out from her.

Lita heard the pounding on the door and knew it was John. She thought for a minute about ignoring him, just letting him walk away but she couldn't. She owed him an explanation. With a deep breath she slowly opened the door. They both stood for a second, neither of them really knowing what to say.

John was the first to break the silence.

"Li…what the hell is going on?"

The redhead didn't answer; instead she moved to let John into the room, not wanting to do this in the hallway.

"Well?" John asked impatiently.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know? I thought we were good Li…then I see you practically all over Orton…why did you leave so fast Li?"

The redhead sighed.

"I was not all over Randy…he was my tag partner and that's it."

"Then why stand there with him and laugh at me? I thought we had something special?"

Lita almost laughed.

"Special? We're only together when you want us to be…you refuse to tell anyone about us…I don't like being taken for granted John…"

"I don't take you for granted Li…"

"You call me in the middle of the night cause you know I'll come running…you change our plans at the last second so you can see your friends…you don't even look at me if anyone else is around…"

"I just don't want anyone spoiling what we've got…"

This time the diva did laugh.

"I'm tired of it John…you're ashamed to be with me…if you really felt anything for me then you wouldn't act like this…"

"I do feel something for you…"

"What? You certainly don't love me…you wanna know what was going through my head during that match? I wanted to make you jealous…I wanted to make you feel something…I wanted you to show something…anything…"

John looked away from her for a second before looking back into hazel eyes.

"Well you got what you wanted…so now what Li? You wanna know what I feel? I'm scared Li…I've fallen harder for you than anyone in my life and that terrifies me so don't tell me I don't love you!"

Lita stood in shock. She could see the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. How could she have gotten it so wrong?

"I could never be ashamed of you Li…and I'm sorry if you think I take you for granted…I'm a guy, we do that sometimes…"

He stepped closer to her and brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"I love you Lita…and I don't care if you wanna stand on the roof of this hotel and shout it to the world…"

He slipped his hand round her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry John…"

He caught her lips in a gentle kiss before she could say another word.


End file.
